Mysterous singer
by Dreamingmew
Summary: This is my 1st ever fanfic based around songs so i guess that makes it a song fic, anyway its about House and Cameron , House as a bad fight with stacey and Cameron wants to cheer him up sorry crap summary but i hope you enjoy: H&C there will be a sequel
1. The Mysterious singer

_**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN HOUSE MD OR THE ANY OF THE SONGS USED TO WRITE THIS FANFIC**_

_Authors note: This my first ever fan fiction the 1__st__ story I wrote in 10yrs please forgiven any spelling and grammers error as I have dyslexia the fanfic started of a one shot based on the "rest your love on me " but kind of took on a mind of its own .._

_

* * *

  
_

Cameron was walking down the hall of the diagnosing fall when she over heard a fight between House and is ex-girl Stacy , Cameron saw Stacey was just about to walk of is office so she ducked into the stairwell and wait for Stacey to pass before continue on her way to see Wilson as I wanted him to do cancer test on her patient as see snuck pass house office se notice there were tears in his eyes from a broken heart see really wanted to go in a comfort him but she new he never let her so went into Wilson office instead , hours later House pass the event room as he's trying to find a place to hide from Cuddy as he's in mood to do clinic duty (not that he's ever in the mood to do it) as he walks pass he hears someone playing the piano so he ducks in to see who since there pretty good and is really surprised to see the the mystery player is in fact Cameron …

Cameron notices House out the corner of her eye but see doesn't engorges is presence instead,

she starts singing " Rest Your Love On Me" by ANDY GIBB & OLIVIA NEWTON JOHN

_Maybe you don't know me anymore then I know you_

_And I wouldn't blame you if you walked away_

_I been watching' you all evenin' withthe teardrops in your eyes_

_And it touches me much more than I can say_

_You know I'd hate to think that someone_

_could have hurt someone like you_

_And at times like this , I'd be right by your side_

_Lay your troubles on my shoulders_

_Put your worries in my pocket_

_Rest your love on me awhile_

_Lay your troubles on my shoulder_

_Put your worries in my pocket_

_Rest your love on me awhile_

_Saw you in the corner on the moment I walked in_

_Saw your lonely face across the room_

_No, I won't forget it _

_And the way it might have been_

_Why did you have to leave so soon _

_You know I'd hate to think that someone could have loved you more than me_

_And if I was them, I'd be right by your side _

_Lay your troubles on my shoulders_

_Put your worries in my pocket_

_ Rest your love on me awhile_

_ Lay your troubles on my shoulders_

_Put your worries in my pocket_

_Rest your love on me awhile_

House slowly walks into trying not to distereb her she looks up at him with sad loving eyes as she finishes the song ..

When she's finished she asks him "what he's doing down here " he tells her we was looking for a new place to hide from Cuddy when he heard someone playing so I he had to solve the mystery of who it was , she say "oh mystery solved it was me "

He says "yeah that was surprise I didn't know you played Why didn't you tell me"

Cameron tells him "you don't have to know everything that goes on in the world you know but to answer you question I haven't played since dean died I played for him the day he died and I didn't feel right playing for anyone else since not even me"

House wonders then why is she playing now he sit down on the piano bench and places fingers on the keys starts of a simple memory while he thinks but he cant figure out why she would start after all these years so he decides to ask her..

He turn to face her and asks "why you start playing now then if you decided never again"

she looks at him trying to decided how to answer him or so she says simply "you" House looks at her with a confused look on is face and for House that really is a rare look , decide to put him out of is misery by telling him the truth even though she think he start shouting at her for it , she start playing the note to the song again but she doesn't sing instead she explain what she meant by you " I had to go she Wilson for some advice on the a patient I believed as cancer but he refused to believe it and since Wilson was to busy to come down for a consult I went up on my way I heard the fight you was having with Stacey or at least the end of it course she came out a few minutes later anyhow after I ducked into the stairwell and waited for her to pass I continued on my way to see Wilson when I noticed you looked really I was going to dome in but I thought you only get mad so I went to see Wilson instead"

House Says "I through I saw you walk past but since u didn't come in I wasn't sure in was you but that still don't explain why I'm the reason the reason you started playing again"

She smiles up at him before replying "simple House you needed cheering up music cheers you up and I knew you were on you way here cause a little bird told me anyhow I have to go now and yell at the wombat again hope you feeling better now House or you'd start making everyone cry" she stand up and just before she leaves she leans down and kisses is cheek "btw chase and I we're never really dating it was just friends with benefits but he wanted more I didn't that why you saw the fight in the car park yesterday" Cameron leave the room before he can say anything about what she told him he reaches up and touches is cheek where she kissed him and wonders is she really over him like she said she was or is there chance for them..

Weeks later Cuddy came looking for House to tell him he HAD to attend the hospital fundraiser Or else he have to do 10 house of extra clinic duty House grumbled and said "I don't care I'm not going" Cuddy sighed she wasn't in the mood for this the entrainment had cancelled on her and she had to find a new singing so instead of argues she decide to make a seal with him..

she said "well I 'll tell you what if you go I'll let you have a week off clinic work"

he grumbled and said "2 weeks off it"..

she rolled her eyes and said "fine but you have to where a tux and get there on time" House stood up and headed out of his office to find Wilson for lunch as he got to the door,

he said in a fed up voice "Fine" and then continued on his way to Wilson where after making Wilson pay for is lunch he complain about having to go to that stupid fundraiser..

30 minutes Cuddy decided to check on the event hall when she heard the piano bringing played so she stormed in thinking it was house messing about but as she open the door she heard beautiful singing and relieze its was a women's voice one she recorenised but could place so went in to see who It was and was surprised to see who it was . No it couldn't be as she thought she continue to listen to the song she recornisised the song as **Kelly Clarkson's addicted **as she got closer and the song finished Cuddy realised it was indeed Dr Cameron,

Walking up to Cameron before she said "I didn't know you could play Doc Cameron let alone sing so beautifully" Cameron head shot up surprised to see Cuddy standing over her she looked apolictic since Cameron knew she really shouldn't be here let alone using the piano without permission,

"Ah " she said to Cuddy " thanks and i'm sorry i'm in here without permission but I needed to think and this pointing to the piano " helps with that " helps"

Cuddy waves her hand in front of her before saying "oh no it ok imfact you could do me a huge favour and I'll owe you one",

Cameron asks "what kind of Favour do you need Dr cuddy i'm not use how I could help",

Cuddy answers her "well my dam singer I hired for this weekends fundraisers cancelled on me apartly he got laryngitis and won't be able to sing so I was hoping you could take is place"

Cameron looks at her as if she was crazy and says "no way am I good enough for that",

Cuddy looks Cameron in the eyes and says with all serious "Cameron I wouldn't ask if I didn't think you were a great singer please I beg I eve pay for it you only have to sing 3 songs one at the opening in during dinner and one at the end" cameron sighs she know she cant leave Cuddy standard since there no way she'll book any else before the weekend so she reluctantly agrees ..

* * *

Authors notes : Well after reading my story i relized it was difcult to read squashed together in places and some other part didnt make any sence at all so i rewriten it and split in to 2 chapters.. please review and tell me if its better now that is if you read the 1st time


	2. Night of the Fundraiser

_**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN HOUSE MD OR THE ANY OF THE SONGS USED TO WRITE THIS FANFIC**_

_**Chaper 2 The night of the fundraiser**_

_It the day of the fundraiser and Cuddy even got Cameron her dress as she wanted Cameron to look her while she was performing after cuddy does the induction Cameron picks up the mic and says " Hello everyone I hope you will enjoy yourselves this evening my 1st song I'll be singing this evening is called BREAKING FREE BY KELLY CLACKSON and id like to dedicate it to my ex and hope he'll get the message please enjoy"_

**_Cameron starts singing_**

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray (I would pray)_

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I tried to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I prayed I could break away_

_[Chorus:]_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes till' I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze _

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get on board a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)_

_And breakaway_

_[Chorus]_

_Buildings with a hundred floors_

_Swinging around revolving doors_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_

_Fly away, breakaway_

House enters the room late as usual but Cuddy to busy watching the stage and listen to notice him limping in he wonders what's got Cuddy so amazed and looks up to stage and is shocked speechless by seeing Cameron performing on stage in the most beautiful sexy gown he's ever seen it fits to her every curve perfectly so he listens to the end of her song..

_I'll spread my wings_

_And I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_I Gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance Make a change_

_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

House spots Wilson in the crowd and goes to ask him why Cameron is performing, Wilson tells him "Cuddy says that Cameron is doing her a Favor because her singer canceled at the last minute and she heard Cameron singing yesterday and begged her to perform" house just says "OH"

Cameron takes a break setting and sets up for the next songs Forman comes to hers hands her a drink and which she thanks him for, he tells he's impressed he never knew she could sing and play the piano so well she smiles politely and tell she as to talk with Cuddy about the next song and also the show she wants to do with the last one so she excuses herself and goes to find Cuddy but on her way Chase pulls her into to hall ..

"Chase let me go I have to go talk with Cuddy" she say annoyed with him ,

he shouts at "**Cameron I own you **, you can't just walk out on me when you feely like it" with every word that come out is mouth she get really pissed off

**"Excuse me you own me I DO NOT THINK SO**, it was never more that just sex and you knew that when we start this thing and now its over live with it"

now Chase is pissed of and says "It's not over Ally you love me I know you do"

she really getting angry now "No Chase I never will love you as i'm in love with someone else now let me go" Chase grabs tights so tight it burses her , she screams cause it hurts so much "CHASE LET ME GO" She shouts "I have go back in now promised Cuddy "

Meanwhile House as relieved Cameron is missing and knows that her and chase broke up so he goes to investigate when he hears chase says "I don't care your coming with me"

Cameron balls up her fist and says "I Bleed well am not" and with that she swings her fist hitting him so hard she fractures is cheek bone and her hand she mutters "dammit" as she shakes her fist not noticing chase getting back up and coming after again luckier House noticed and swings his cane at Chase's legs taking him down then pulls Cameron behind him keeping himself between Her and Chase, House says in a Serious voice "I suggest you leave now Chase Before I show what else I can do with my cane" not wanting to get beaten up more with House Cane,

Chase replays he says "fine you can have anyway she was just using me to make you jealous and she nothing but an whore" House moves to hit again as he his really mad at Chase for calling Cameron an Whore,

but Cameron places her hand on his arm and whispers "he's not worth all the trouble Greg we have a party to get back to" Shocked my the use of his 1st name he just nods and escort her back to the party..

Once they enter the room and Cuddy comes up to them then notices Cameron's hand she's asks "are you ok that looks bad" Cameron looks down at her hand

She sighs the says "dam now how am I going to play the next song"

Cuddy looks at House and says " well maybe someone can play it for you",

House rolls his eyes "fine I'll do it but you owe me Cuddy" House and Cameron head on the stage as everyone sits down for there meals, Cameron pulls herself up on to the piano as House down on the piano bench,

"so what you plan on singing" he asks , Cameron takes the song book opens up to the page of her song and places down in front of him he looks at her and raises an eye brow "beautiful disaster are you trying to tell me something",

she rolls her eyes and says "just play it House" as he warms up Cameron induces the song " the next song I would like to sing for you all is called Beautiful disaster by Kelly clackson and I'd like to decate it to our very own beautiful disaster Doctor Greg House" gesture towards with her hand Who is also honouring us playing the piano for this song" House starts the song and Cameron starts singing it..

_He drowns in his dreams _

_An exquisite extreme I know_

_He's as damned as he seems_

_And more heaven than a heart could hold_

_And if I try to save him_

_My whole world would cave in_

_It just ain't right_

_Lord, it just ain't right_

_Oh and I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_He's such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Lord, would it be beautiful?_

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

_He's magic and myth_

_As strong as what I believe_

_A tragedy with_

_More damage than a soul should see_

_But do I try to change him_

_So hard not to blame him_

_Hold me tight_

_Baby, hold me tight_

_Oh and I don't know _

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_He's such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful?_

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

_Cameron looks over to house and she sings_

_I'm longing for love and the logical_

_But he's only happy hysterical_

_I'm searching for some kind of miracle_

_Waited so long_

_Waited so long_

_He's soft to the touch_

_But frayed at the end he breaks_

_He's never enough_

_And still he's more than I can take_

She Looks back to the crowd as sings the last part

_Oh and I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_He's such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful?_

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

_He's beautiful_

_Lord, he's so beautiful_

_He's beautiful_

She leans down to House just as she finishes and kiss his cheek and whispers "thanks Greg" she slips off the piano and walks off the stage no one noticed the little smile that kept on to the face of House he follows her off the stage as everyone claps…

House and Cameron join Cuddy and Wilson so they can have there meals as Cameron finishes her dinner she start to get up and whispers into Wilson's ear "could you please to go down to the main entrance and escort my dance class up I have one more performance for tonight" he smiles and says sure as he Excuse himself to do just that..

Cameron get up and excuse herself to go get ready just before leaves House asks her if she needs him to play for the next one she smiles she leans down to him as he still sitting at the table and whispers "no thanks Greg but please pay attention to this next one its for you" kissing him on the cheek before she leaves to go get ready for the show …

A Few minutes later Wilson turns off the light as Cameron and dance group gets onto the stage as the music starts and Wilson turned them back on revelling Cameron and her dance group all dressed in there outfits for the performance Cameron was wearing a sexy top and tight pants her back the backs of the other dancers we're to the crowd she turned round as she started singing And dancing...

_You Know I don't know what it is _

_But everything about you is so irresistible_

_Don't you try and tell me that he's not my type_

_To hide what I feel inside When he makes me weak with desire_

_I Know that I'm supposed to make him wait_

_Let him think I like the chase but I can't_

_Stop fanning the fire, I know I meant to say no_

_But he's irresistible Up close and personal Now inescapable _

_I can hardly breathe, more than just Physical deeper than spiritual_

_His ways are powerfulAnd irresistible to me (yeah yeah, I can hardly breathe)_

House and Wilson's jaws head the floor as they watched her dance

_Don't you think I'm trying to tell my heart what's right_

_That I should really say goodnight_

_But I cant stop myself from falling (falling)_

_Maybe I'll tell him that I feel the same_

_That I don't want to play no game (No)_

_Cuz when I Feel his arms wrapped around meI know I'm meant to say no (I meant to say LNo...)_

_But He's Irresistible (Irresistible)_

_Up close and personal_

_Now inescapable_

_I can hardly breathe ( I can hardly breathe)_

_More than just physical Deeper than spiritual (oh oh yeah)_

_His ways are powerful_

_Irresistible to me_

_Can't You see whenever he's close to me_

_I really find it hard to breathe_

_He's so irresistible_

_Baby you know its more than just spiritual_

_His kisses are powerful_

_He's so irresistible (yeah yeah)_

House asks Wilson "did you know she could move like that" He says " no I Didn't even know she danced until she ask me to bring up her group and do the light for her"

_Up close and personal (oh yeah)_

_Now inescapable_

_I can hardly breathe (I can hardly breath)_

_More than just physical (oh yeah)_

_Deeper than Spiritual His ways are powerful Irresistible to me_

_He's irresistible (yeah yeah)_

_Up close and personal (irresistible to me)_

_I can hardly breathe_

_More than just physical Deeper than spiritual_

_His ways are powerful_

_Irresistible to me...._

Cuddy as a big grin on her face as lots more checks were signed and donate to the hospital during the course of the final performance..

As the night wines down and everyone starts to leave thanking Cameron and Cuddy for the wonderful , House is having a fight with himself in is head is heart is telling she's worth the risk of heartbreak but his mind is telling she's way to young for you you'll only end up hurting her or getting hurt. Cameron thanks her dance group then goes to the locker room to change into normal clothes and get her things before going to call a Cab to take her home as she leave the locker room she bumps into House and nearly falls over but House catches her and pulls to him and asks her how she getting home she tells him she was just about to call and cab and offers to drive her home instead so she agrees to let him..

On the drive they sit in a comfortable silence but as House pull up to her apartment block tells Her "how great he thought she sang tonight , how gorgeous she looked in her Gown and how sexy she was while she was Dancing"

Cameron smile tells him "he always look really handsome in a tuxedo" she slips out of the car and House follow her to the apartments building front doors just before Cameron goes to the open the door she turns to say goodnight to house who pulls her over to him , placing his hand under and chin and tilts it up as he leans down and kisses her starting off as simple kiss but just as he's about to pull away Cameron reaches up putting her arms around the back the of is neck and deepening the kiss a few minute ways they pull apart panting breathlessly , House as a big Smile on his face and walks back towards is car calling over is shoulder goodnight Cameron, she watches him drive away smiling she heads in and up to her apartment as she enter her apart and walk to her bedroom and thinks to herself could this be start of a of something new , Meanwhile on his way home House was thinking the same things but who knows what tomorrow will hold…

* * *

**Author notes**: Ok this is the enproved verson of my story i Hope it is anyhow hopefully i'll get some review this time so i know if i should continue with this Story or leave as only 2 chapters, please please tell me what you think ...


End file.
